Club Amor Florenciente
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: A new club is in for the Downtown D.A. No teachers , love , and lots of fun! What will Happen? JadenXAlexis and SyrusXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people Again! I see you all like my first fic , A Surfer's Dream ( by the way , I love it too!) so I'm writing another one. Called Club Amor Floreciente, (check out a translator from Spanish to English to find out what it means).Since I'm a girl , I'm writing from Alexis's Propective. Here's a bit o backround info!

Backround info(I Made up some):

Here in Duel Academy , a new class comes in . There is a downtown D.A , with a new non achoholic club named Club Amor Florenciente. It's where students can just hang out after class and maybe grab a coke. With a dance floor and teenaged duelists , who knows what could happen!

Chapter 1

Alexis's POV

Hey! Hi I am Alexis Rhodes , from LittleBloom Town. I love dueling , and now I am at Duel Academy. I'm a freshman here , just got here today. I went to the Dorm party , which I am in Obelisk blue with my three friends from my hometown , Mindy , Jasmine , and Flora. We will be heading towards a new club , Club Amor Florenciente. We want to meet the other students that aren't in our dorm. Well , here we are ! Finally here!

I walked in and saw a retro looking pad , really cool rope lights and a stage with a dance floor below. Jasmine , Flora , Mindy and I grabed a Pepsi and Started Talking. Then Miss Flirt (Jasmine) started talking about guys.

"Well Alexis , this is your year!" she said , grinning

"What do you mean by that?" I asked not really knowing what was going on.

"There has to be some amazing guy for you here somewhere out there. Maybe even in here." She repied , cool and calm.

"Yea , and mayb-" I cut myself short

That's when I saw him standing there .A Shipher , brown hair with natural light brown highlights , and brown eyes to match. This guy was Hot. Plus , he appeared to be friendly and energenic , he was talking to someone and was laughing.

That is also when he noticed me. He looked over at me and made eye contact for like a second. Then He and this bluenette started walking towards us. I simply smiled.

" Hello Ladies. My name is Jaden Yuki." the brown haired boy said. "And this is Syrus Truesdale. What are your names?"

"Hi , my name is Alexis Rhodes" I said , a bit shakly. I REALLY am starting to like this guy.

"Hi! My name is Flora!" Flora said , then Mindy and Jasmine followed Suit.

That Syrus boy really seemed to like Flora….. Wow , they are like the same height.

"Where are you from?" Jaden asked , and he seemed curious about us. I think he likes one of us….

"We are from LittleBloom town. Where are you from?" I asked , wondering if he lived in the country.

"Me and Sy and a bunch of other kids live in Domino City. And here comes one of the Cruelist. Let me deal with her" he said , looking like he was going into a battle mode.

A girl with black hair and a Shipher Red uniform was walking over (A/N: This girl is like Sissy from Code Lyoko. Its pretty much sissy but a different name).

" Hey Jaden, would you wan-" Then she got cut off by Jaden , and Syrus hid behind Jaden , knowing yelling would occur.

" No , Yanni , I DO NOT for the Million time , want to go out with you. You have bothered me FOREVER. I hate you. And , if you give ANY girls here trouble about me liking them or them liking me , I will call your dad and tell him everything you did throughout the school year. Is that clear?" He said really coldly and sharply. He did not seem breezy about this.

" Don't you DARE!" she said , and seemed rather fearful of what could happen.

"Don't Bother ANYONE in the way that I am talking about , is that clear?" Jaden said sharply , ready for anything. How cool

" Fine" she mumbled , and walked away

Then Jaden Returned his attention to us , and Syrus came out of hiding.

" Ladies , you have just met Yanni , one of the nastiest girls around . She had a crush on me for years , and she will lie about people so they don't like me anymore , like saying I think they are jerks and stuff." He said , back to the nonclalonte Jaden I met.

" Great… Thanks for telling us" Mindy said.

We carried on a conversation for a while. We talked about lots of stuff , and I seem to be having more and more of a crush on Jaden. I also noticed Syrus appearing to like Flora a lot.

So , we were all talking , then the unexpected happened.

Someone takeled me. It was really werid because It was a guy. Then he started to try to make out with me.I tried pulling him off , but he didn't budge. It was horrible , as I kept making odd noises , like I didn't like what was happening.And I didn't. Then I felt a ton of weight off of me.

" Who do you think you are? You are the rudest person ever , that's Sexual Hassament!" Jaden said , he sounded mad.

" Well , my name is Harrison , and I can do what I want . And I mean , I am just so hot , once she sees me she will want to continue!" the boy who jumped on me said , I guess his name was Harrison.

I got up. I finally found my anger and told him off.

" What did you just do? Who do you think you are , just trying to make out with me? That is so rude , I think I should turn you in! If you don't leave RIGHT now , I WILL!" I said , really really mad.

" What , you don't like me? I mean , I have the money , the power , the talent , and the hot Body!" He said , confused why I didn't like him.

" You might have money and power , but you don't have the talent , the body , or the girl! You just harrased her! Leave her alone or else!" Jaden suddenly said , showing that I really didn't like him. Jaden was sticking up for me!

" Oooo , you like her , well I do too , so I guess later this year we will be fightin over her. Until Next Time , Alexis , I'll be back for you" Harrison said , walking away , with few friends behind.

I was still on the floor , and Jaden helped me up.

" That guy is a jerk. Are you ok?" Jaden Asked , sounding rather concerned.

" Yea , I'm ok , thanks for sticking up for me. Let's continue our conversation. So whats that new card?" I said , still so happy about him sticking up for me

We talked late into the night , till it was about 1 , so we all went back to our dorms. That Jaden is just so Cool! I think Flora likes Syrus….. My friends were all speechless when that idiot jumped on me , so nothing was said…. Man , Jaden IS strong…

So , do you like? I don't think its as cool as my first…. But Whatever. YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I have to say that I LOVE CHEESE! YAY!

Jaden: Yes , time for the disclaimer. CheesyWonder221 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the personality of Sissy.

Me: Thank you Jaden . ALEXIS DON"T HURT ME!

Alexis: Just back off lady….. He's mine!

Me: Just don't hurt me…. In my other story you scared me….

* * *

Chapter 2

Narrator: A few weeks have passed at the D.A , and Everyone is friends.

Alexis's POV

Today in class was bad. We just sat there and did nothing. That Harrison Guy kept staring at me , and Jaden fell asleep . Dr. Crowler looks like a female like always , but this time Jaden got a detention for talking back to Crowler , after Crowler woke him up though. I'm heading for the club tonight.

We were also told that the school dance was going to be held at Club Amor Florenciente , but no teachers! It's going to be fun! I also discovered a courtyard in Club Amor Florenciente , on the way to the bathrooms. It's really breathtaking….. really pretty. Oh yea , and Syrus and Flora are Boyfriend Girlfriend! I'm happy for them , they seem to love each other. Speaking of Love , I still Love Jaden! I'm not sure if he likes me though. I hope he asks me to the dance. Right now though , I'm going to the club.

Alright , we get to the club , and a bunch of people are in the crowded , like they are watching something. I move in a little closer , and I see two boys starting a duel! A second later I realize who is dueling , and Its Harrison and Jaden! I hope Jaden wins. Then , I can hear what they are saying.

" Jaden ,lets see who is the better duelist! Alexis seems to like guys with skill!" Harrison said

"Well , lets duel to see!" Jaden Said.

So the duel starts. During the Duel , Harrison would say cruel things to Jaden , like she won't like you and things like that , but meaner. Yanni said things like " If you lose Jaden , you could go out with me!" , but Syrus was telling him to believe in himself , like always. Jaden wins! Then this is when I come in.

"Well Jaden , you might have won the Duel , but you haven't got anything else. You don't have Looks , Talent , Money , or Power. Alexis will choose me . You are Worthless and No one likes you. Alexis didn't even see you win." Harrison said

Jaden looked completely put down. I got mad at Harrison , treating Jaden like that! I stepped up and stood next to Jaden.

"You are wrong about everything Harrison" I said , hoping Jaden would know by the end of tonight

"WHAT" he said , rather comfuzed.

" Your wrong about Everything. 1 , He has everything you don't. He has the Looks and Talent , and he cares about people. 2 , I like him. 3 , I did see him win , and last , he's a million times better than you. " I said , happy with what I said .

Jaden was surprised at what I said. Then , maybe on impulse , I gave Jaden a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed a lot. Then I grabbed his hand and we went into the crowd , leaving Harrison cursing and acting like he was cememted to the ground.

I found a pillar to have Jaden lean on , away from the crowds. I decided to tell him flat out , but he beat me to it.

"Alexis , I love you. You are so kind , loving , and just amazing to be with." He said , blushing a bit.

"Well Jaden , I Love you too." I said, leaning forward.

We both leaned forward at the same time , our lips locking. I never knew how good a kisser he was. It made me want to kiss even more , his scent intoxicating me, His hair was feathery soft. On instinct , we fell into deep passion , and we didn't think.

Meanwhile , somewhere else in the Club:

Flora's POV:

I was leading Syrus to the courtyard. I was going to tell him how much I love him .

" Syrus , I need to tell you that I love you. I can't keep it to myself any longer" I said ,blushing a lot

"Flora , I Love you too!" he bumbled , he was totally red now.

We kissed once , then twice ,then 3 times , and then , I finally lost count…….

* * *

I'm not done with this story yet! Check out the next chapter when it comes! ALEXISXJADEN FOREVER! 

Also Here's a quote from YuGIOH GX Christmas Chaos , by A.S.S.1 ( I didn't make up)I LOVE this story! LOVE THIS QUOTE TOO!

"Well now that I'm scarred for life, I'll head back inside and huddle in a dark corner until the memory fades away." Syrus said running away at top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Again! … sorry if chappie is crappy……….

Me: Disclaimer Please Jaden ( I run away , in fear of Alexis ( aka Asuka))

Alexis: Yea you better Run! And get over Jaden , He's mine!

Jaden: Alrightly. CheeseyWonder221 doesn't own Yu-Gi-OH GX or The personality of Yanni….. ok People? Now where were we……

* * *

Chappie Number 3

Alexis's POV

I woke up this morning realizing that last night wasn't a dream. Man did that make me feel happy inside…. Well anyways time for Class!

Well , class was normal , besides Harrison kept giving Jaden Evil Glares. Jaden didn't fall asleep in class today…. He seemed to be thinking about something , and I didn't know exscatly what. Well , class ended , and I soon found out. After class , he asked me if he could talk to me.

"Yea , sure Jaden , what do you want to talk about?" I asked , wondering what he wanted. Sorta. A small thought popped up about something with a relationship , but I wasn't sure.

" Alexis , I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tonight with me" he said , handing me a flower.

I WAS SO HAPPY! You see , in our school , if you get asked to the dance , you are girlfriend boyfriend with the person you asked/asked you. I was going to be his girlfriend! After looking at the flower , I realized it was my favorite flower. The Lily. I just love it . But I answered really quickly.

" After a night like last night , of course!" I said giving him a hug. "Oh and by the way" I said "Thanks for the Lily"

"Your Welcome. Where do you want to meet so we can go to the dance together?" he asked , looking completely scyed (Sp?) for tonight.

"Hmm…. Lets meet in the front of the UDF (A/N: The United Dairy Farmers , and they have one in Downtown D.A. YAY FOR UDF!) You Can't Get Expelled by Crowler there." I answered , really happy.

"Great Cya tonight at the dance!" Jaden said , walking away waving and smiling.

In The Hall , Still Alexis's POV

Jaden made my life a tiny bit easier! While I was walking back to my dorm , about 4 guys asked me to the dance , but not ONE had flowers , not like Jaden did. I just said "Sorry , going with someone already" Then Harrison found me.

"Hey Sweetie , want to go to-" I cut him off real fast

"Nope , I'm already going with someone else" I said , really pleased at the angry face I caused.

" And who might that be?" he asked , looking like he would kill

" Oh , Only one of the most amazing people in the duel Academy" I said , egging him on to say himself

" You mean me?" he said , falling for it

"You? Heck no , Jaden Yuki. He's 20 times better than you" I repied , walking away coolly,

Then out of the corner of my eye , I saw Yanni walk up to Jaden , say something , then get cut short by Jaden's no. He winked at me , and walked over.

" Well , Alexis , any guys walk up to you?" he said , smiling . He saw the Harrsion thing.

" Yep , I got 5 guys walk up. I got the chance to shut down Harrison. It was great" I said, rather pleased,.

" Yea , I got 3 girls that came up to me , saying that they loved me. I said my heart was already taken." He said ,really smiling wide.

"Well , Jaden , I gotta go and get ready for tonight , talk to you later" I said , walking away towards my dorm , and waving .

" Ok , Cya Later!" He said , going toward his dorm

Tonight was gonna be great!

* * *

So , do you like? Sorta short , but next chappie is last for this story. It's the dance! Just so you know , Harrison is gonna be a **bit** ( No , seriously , I'm keeping it K. No Raping) of a bad boy. Will Jaden Save the Day? 


	4. Chapter 4

Well , this is my last for this story…. BUT I NEED A MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR PERSON! If anyone would want to write a story about How Roll gets kiddnaped and Megaman goes to save her , I WOULD LOVE YOU! I don't know enough about the show to write a fanfic , so PLEASE PLEASE! I thought of it today. Thank You!

Jaden: CheeseyWonder221 Doesn't own Yu-Gi-OH GX , alright?

* * *

Chapter to the 4

Alexis's POV

Tonight I am going to the dance WITH MY SUPER CRUSH! OMG! I am walking to UDF (A/N: United Dairy Farmers- Gotta Love it) to meet him for the dance. I am wearing my normal uniform , it's required for entrance. And Here we go.

He saw me and a light looks like it was turned on in his eyes. Those Brown Eyes. Wow. I take that for Granite sometimes………….

"Hey Alexis , you Ready to Go?" he said , smiling happily "You know you look beautiful , right?"

"Yea , I'm ready" Blushing "Thanks"

So we started walking towards Club Amor Floreince. We Walked in and it looked amazing. Jaden just smiled , and commented on how the Lighing was sweet.

The night was awesome and fun. Jaden and I Laughed and Talked to friends , and we danced , and it was all around a blast. He is just so amazing ………. The one thing I noticed is that Harrison was Nowhere to found. Jaden thought he might have skipped it.

I had to go to the bathroom , so I told Jaden I would be right back.

"Yell if you need me , ok?" He said , slightly with concern

I headed towards the bathroom. The way to get there was though a hall , a really empty hall. It was scary. Then , without waring , Harrison Jumped out in front of me.

" What are YOU doing here , Harrison?" I said , hoping this wasn't something that might endanger me

" I just wanted to finish what we started on the first day" he said , smiling evily(sp?)

"No WAY Harrison" I said , getting scared.

"You Don't really have a choice" he said. Suddenly , he grabed me arms and pinned me against the wall. I tried kicking his , but keep missing. I then desicied to get help ….. somehow.

"JADEN!" I screamed , the Harrison put his hand over my mouth , the took it away.

" He won't be coming for you. Now pucker up!" he said REALLY evil like , and he started to lean in.

And then A miracle happened.

I can't really say I knew what happened. One second , I was pinned to a wall , the next , I'm in someone's arms. A loving person's arms. And a very very VERY angry person's arms. Then my Savior spoke.

" DON'T – YOU- EVER- EVEN-THINK- ABOUT – DOING- THAT –AGAIN-HARRISON" he said. IT WAS JADEN!

I felt safe in his arms. I snuggled against him. Then Harrison spoke

" Alexis , I just have one question for you. How can you not even bear to have me touch you , while you are letting him touch you anywhere?" he said , clearly confused.

"Harrison , it's called love. You can't buy it. Money and Power aren't reasons your in it. I'm not in Love with you Harrison. I'm in Love with Jaden. You don't understand that when you love , if the person doesn't love you back you can't force it on them. If you need a comparison , I have one. I am the Madien in Distress in Fairy Tales. You are that Dragon or Evil Person keeping me from my love. And Jaden's my Knight in Shining Armor , with his heart and deck as a sword" I finish , meaning every word.

Then Harrison just disappeared. Jaden calmed down , and I stood up.

"Jaden , I don't know ho-" He stopped me by putting a finger on my lips.

" It's true love Alexis" Jaden Said softly

We Then Kissed under the Moonlight

I Guess this Club Does have Blossoming Love…………

THE END

* * *

Sorry……………. Its really Crappy……. Now for all you people who didn't translate , that was Amor Florience Means! YAY! 


End file.
